El mundo al revés
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: España asiste a una nueva reunión de los países en la ONU, pero...¡¿qué diablos está pasando!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya sama, que nos está legando esta gran obra maestra.**

UNA REUNIÓN ALGO RARILLA

Todo parecía normal, muy normal. O al menos, eso había pensado España cuando se había levantado a las 5 de la mañana para ir a esa reunión urgente de la ONU, que había sido convocada por Rusia, y no por Estados Unidos, como era la costumbre. Le había extrañado, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. Seguramente el gigante euroasiático había decidido tomar las riendas por una vez. Tomó el avión hasta la ONU, y cuando entró, vio un ambiente que a primera vista, era totalmente normal. Todos los países estaban sentados en su sitio, algunos jugueteando con sus dedos en espera del comienzo, otros mirando al techo y otros simplemente con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Saludó con su ánimo habitual, y recibió respuesta de todos, pero al instante oyó una bien conocida voz que decía:

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos demos comienzo a la reunión. Como siempre, la presidirá el héroe, ¡yo!

Giró la cabeza suspirando, esperando ver a América con su hamburguesa, pero casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver que quien estaba comiéndose la hamburguesa con pose cool era ni más ni menos que Rusia. Ladeó la cabeza como diciendo "¿y esto?" pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque Estados Unidos, que estaba sentado al lado de España, le dijo con voz seca:

—Deja de hacer tonterías y empecemos...tsk, este desgraciado capitalista...

España se pegó un pellizco brutal para despertarse, por si estaba soñando, pero no, todo seguía igual. Decidió hacer oídos sordos por si aquello simplemente había sido un cambio de papeles acordado con la intención de jugar una broma a los demás, pero lo raro era que ni un solo país de los que estaban ahí, salvo él, se mostraba extrañado con lo que estaba presenciando. Rusia empezó a enumerar los puntos del día:

—Y para la solución de la crisis mundial, propongo que todas las empresas del mundo se asocien conmigo. ¡Sólo así podremos salir de esta situación! Obviamente seré yo quien os saque...¿Quién está de acuerdo? Sea dicho de paso que no admitiré ninguna opinión en contra.

—Yo...estoy de acuerdo con Estados Uni-

Al menos Japón seguía actuando como era normal en él, pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue:

—¡Japón! -gritó Austria, levantándose y apuntando al oriental con su arma-. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a dar tu propia opinión?

Suiza estaba bebiendo café al lado de Hungría, la cual, con un pollito en la cabeza, sonreía de forma muy awesome a los demás y guiñando un ojo. Con la boca semiabierta, España buscó a Prusia, pero no lo encontró en ningún asiento. Entonces oyó un clic detrás de él, y al volverse, descubrió al aludido con una cámara fotográfica sobre un trípode, sacando todas las fotos por segundo que podía.

—"¿Qué diablos...pasa hoy aquí?" —pensó España. No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por si alguno le miraba raro, dado que nadie se extrañaba. Un estrépito le hizo girar la cabeza. Eran Inglaterra y Francia, que estaban a punto de llegar a las manos, como siempre. El español suspiró aliviado, pensando que al menos ellos seguían igual, cuando Inglaterra gritó:

—¡Tú no aceptas el plan de Rusia porque no tienes modales, my dear!

—Vamos, vamos —replicó Francia, haciendo un gesto totalmente impropio de él con la mano. Aquello le pegaba más al inglés—. ¡Porque seas supuestamente un buen cocinero, cosa que es mentira, tienes menos modales que yo! ¡Hooligan!

Y se lanzaron a pegarse en medio de una nube de humo. Japón acudió corriendo hacia ellos con una caja forrada de plástico, por la que asomaban varios dulces.

—¡Otra vez no! Comed unos cuantos dulces y tranquilizaos, ¿vale?

—No queremos -fue la respuesta al unísono. España se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

—"Todo el mundo está chalado hoy, pero bueno, algo sigue siendo normal...¿qué pasará con los otros?"

Al mirar al otro extremo de la mesa, vio a Grecia con la máscara de Turquía y mirándole con odio, mientras el susodicho turco y Egipto roncaban sin pudor con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Apartó rápidamente la vista...sólo para ver a Letonia detrás de Bielorrusia, con el aura asesina y preguntándole algo que España no pudo oír, a lo que la chica respondía llorando y asintiendo a toda velocidad.

Si aquello había resultado traumático, sólo tenía que mirar hacia la derecha para descubrir a Rusia siendo acosado por Ucrania, la cual repetía una y otra vez que se casara con ella. Casi con ojos suplicantes y ya totalmente convencido de que estaba en una especie de mundo paralelo bizarro y sin sentido, miró a Polonia y Lituania, pero deseó al instante no haberlo hecho.

—Polonia, ¿no crees que si me cortara el pelo por aquí me vería tipo como totalmente lindo y fashion? Osea, ¿sí?

—Liet, por favor, que estamos en la reunión, no en casa...

Unos golpes en la mesa hicieron que todas las caras se giraron hacia Italia, el cual, con una cara de cabreado que nadie jamás le había visto, gritaba:

—¡No lo pienso repetir! ¡HABLEN POR TURNOS! ¡Y si quieren hablar, levanten la mano!

Alemania la levantó en cuanto Feliciano acabó de decir eso, y, nada más darle la palabra el italiano, estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada, pero luego...

—¿Habrá wurst para comer?

España no aguantó más. Se levantó de la silla y se disculpó, alegando algo de fatiga, y salió de allí lo antes posible. En cuanto llegó a su casa, se dejó caer en la cama sin desvestirse ni nada, boca arriba, con una mano en la frente y sintiéndose enfermo.

—Vale, vale...no he visto eso, no he visto nada, los países no han estado comportándose como chalados ni nada parecido. Toooodo ha sido una alucinación por la falta de sueño. Ahora iré a dormir y seguro que se arreglará...

El español se descalzó y se colocó bien en la cama, acurrucándose en un ovillo y durmiéndose casi al instante. Al cabo de lo que le parecieron meses despertó, y comprobó que ya era de noche. Oía varios ruidos en el piso de abajo, y su primera reacción fue que debían ser ladrones, pero entonces pensó en Lovino. Claro, tenía que ser él, quién si no.

—Loooooviiiii... —llamó con su tono habitual—. ¿Eres tú?

Le llegó una respuesta afirmativa desde el salón. España suspiró de alivio y fue hacia allí, viendo al italiano hacer zapping con los canales de la tele.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de verte, si supieras lo que me ha pasado hoy...

Lovino se volvió hacia él con una mirada de obseso pervertido que le asustó.

—Ay, Toño, Toño...¿por qué no hacemos...eso? —susurró seductoramente.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
